Undisclosed Desire
by tdotp
Summary: Oneshot: 6927 inspired by Muses' song Undisclosed Desire.  Tsuna loves Mukuro but can Tsuna convince Mukuro.


Hello,this is tdotp. So...I wrote this story a long time ago and I barely decided to put this up today. Please review I love constructive criticism. I hope this story is not too OOC...

The lyrics and Katekyo Hitman Reborn do not belong to me. They belong to Akira Amano and Muse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know you suffered <em>**

**_But I don't want you to hide_**

"Please! Don't! Not again! I don't want to! Don't take me to the room. Mom, Dad..." the cries of a blue haired boy could be heard as he was being dragged by two faceless men. His pained cries echoed through the walls as Tsuna tried to find where the source of the voice was coming from. Tsuna kept on running until his vision became hazy and all of a sudden he was in a beautiful and serene grass field.

Tsuna sat down on the grass field thinking of what he had seen. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar feeling of uneasiness and he momentarily tensed up. "Mukuro show yourself. I know you're there

"Young Vongola, you should stop making it a habit of intruding in other peoples memories," stated Mukuro as he appeared next to Tsuna.

Tsuna stayed silent thinking of what he had seen. Of course Tsuna had known that Mukuro had been used as a test subject by the Estraneo Family but he always seemed so in control of his emotions. Hearing younger Mukuro pleading made him feel so helpless.

Mukuro as if sensing what Tsuna was thinking said, "Tsunayoshi you should not think too deeply about things that do not matter any more or that do not concern you."

Tsuna ignored his statement and turned his head and looked up, "How many times have I told you to call me Tsuna, and please sit down next to me. It feels weird trying to talk to you like this, " he said pointing at their awkward position. Mukuro wordlessly sat down next to him making sure to keep a small space of distance. If Tsuna noticed anything he did not mention it.

Tsuna stayed quiet for some time thinking of what to tell his Mist Guardian to comfort him but he could not think of anything that would not cause him to feel annoyed."Tsunayoshi-kun, what did I say about being preoccupied with things that do not involve you?" Tsuna turned his head and looked him in the eyes, "Mukuro ,you are my Mist Guardian and you have been my ally through many ordeals." Tsuna suddenly broke eye contact and stared intently at the grass and muttered, "You know what my feelings are for you too. So whether you like it or not I care for you."

"Kufufu... Sometimes Tsunayoshi-kun I do not know whether to admire or laugh at your stupidity," Mukuro said with a smirk on his face. "You should know that the only reason why I am helping you is to make you stronger so that one day I can possess your body and destroy the mafia. And your silly little infatuation will only serve to help me achieve my goal."

Tsuna blushed and looked Mukuro in the eyes again," It is not a silly infatuation and you know it. I know my feelings for you can be used against me but you should know that if there was anything I could do I would do it. I wish I could make you feel better or forget." Tsuna paused " I know you are suffering. Why else would you be dreaming of your childhood. The last time you had this dreamed was when you were in Vendicare and that was a long time ago or have you been blocking me again."

Mukuro looked away and stared at the grass swaying with the breeze his calm mask hiding the irritation he was feeling. "Vongola do not assume to know what I am thinking or feeling. You do not know how many things I have blocked from you. What you have seen has not been the worst. You should not say things which you do not mean." Suddenly Mukuro smirked and looked at Tsuna. He moved closer to Tsuna, took a gloved hand and caressed his cheek. "Tsunayoshi-kun would you do anything for me in order to make me forget then?"

Tsuna looked at Mukuro's eyes. He used to think that his eyes were creepy but every time he looked at them now a feeling of affection passed through him. He thought of what Mukuro had said. Why did Mukuro have to push him away. The cheek that was being touched by Mukuro's hand began tingling and feeling really warm. Could he possibly do what Mukuro was insinuating knowing that the illusionist did not love him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you should know that I do not love you. I am only using you."

Tsuna's feeling of doubt disappeared because Mukuro was obviously in pain, "I know and I don't care I want to help you ."

**_It's cold and loveless_**

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I hope you do not regret this later on," where the last words Tsuna heard before Mukuro moved his hands from his cheek and quickly ripped his pyjama pant and removed his boxers. Mukuro wasting no time quickly prepared the Vongola Boss blocking the pained moans coming from the brunette. Removing his own pants Mukuro said, " I am going to enter you Tsunayoshi." Tsuna tried to relax and felt the pain start as Mukuro entered him. He tried to cover his mouth with his hands in order to stop the pained moans coming from his mouth but Mukuro held his hands in front of him. " I want to hear you Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro began moving inside of Tsuna's body earning him more pained sounds from the brunette. Mukuro hurried his pace feeling close and finishing inside of the Vongola Boss.

"Thank you, young Vongola. We should do this again," said Mukuro with a smirk as he got up and vanished.

**_I won't let you be denied_**

Tsuna laid there feeling completely used . He felt around for his pajama pants. Finding them he put them on and fell asleep but not before thinking that if this was what Mukuro needed then he was only willing to oblige.

**_Soothe me_**

Tsuna had not seen Mukuro around Vongola headquarters for two weeks. He did not know whether the Mist Guardian was avoiding him after what happened in the dream world but he hoped he wasn't. Tsuna was laying down on his bed with his eyes clothes thinking of what had happened when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes, come in," replied Tsuna without glancing at the door.

"Jyuudaime. Sorry for intruding but I have, we have all been worried about your well being. Is everything ok?"

"Gokudera, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsuna in private? And everything is okay. I think I just need a little rest is all."

"Alright Jyu...errr..Tsuna...-san." Tsuna sighed. Gokudera started to leave but remembered the other thing he was going to tell him. "Oh, I also came to tell you that Chrome, Chikusa, Ken and Mukuro have come and will be staying for a while."

Tsuna opened his eyes and stood up. "Thanks, Gokudera. Do you happen to know if they are in their rooms now?" Gokudera looked at his boss and if he noticed the anticipation with which Tsuna was awaiting his answer he did not mention anything, "They should all be in their rooms resting." "Thank you, Gokudera. You are the best," Tsuna said smiling. Gokudera beamed proud to have made his boss proud only to realize that he was alone now. Gokudera scowled and turned around making note of what he had seen and saving it for later.

Tsuna ran to the Kokuyo's side of headquarter and stopped at Mukuro's door. As he was about to knock he stopped. What if Mukuro did not want to see him? What if he was sleeping? Ahhh...Tsuna mentally sighed. "Tsunayoshi-kun you should knock if you want to enter. You should not just stand outside my door pacing and making noise," Tsuna blushed as he heard Mukuro's comment. He knocked the door and entered. "I'm sorry Mukuro. I did not mean to bother but..."

Tsuna stopped and stared. Mukuro was laying down in bed and Tsuna could see his bare torso. Tsuna blushed and turned around. "Mukuro could you cover yourself?" "Kufufu. Why are you so shy Vongola when we have already had sex." Tsuna blushed again but a part of him was happy that Mukuro was not denying what had happened in the dream world.

"That does not count." Mukuro and Tsuna hadn't even kissed or anything so that did not count in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna could hear the rustling of sheets as he heard Mukuro get up. Expecting him to have gotten changed Tsuna turned around only to see Mukuro completely naked.

Tsuna could feel a yell coming from his throat but contained it and turned around. He could hear the sound of Mukuro's bare feet step on the wooden floor. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him. " I thought you would not want to see me after what I did to you last time," Mukuro whispered into his ear dejectedly. "But here you are," Mukuro smiled.

Tsuna turned around looking only at his face. "I told you that I am willing to do whatever it is in order to help you."

**_Ill make you feel pure_**

Tsuna pushed Mukuro towards the bed and laid him down. "Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed and let Tsuna do what he wanted. Tsuna kissed and licked Mukuro's neck and chest stopping at his heart and kissed that too as if hoping that with his kiss his wounds would heal. He continued his trail of kisses down to his belly button and stopped. He looked at Mukuro who had his eyes clothes in anticipation. Tsuna took Mukuro in his mouth experimentally licking and touching the foreign thing in his hands. The small gasps and moans leaving Mukuro's mouth fueled Tsuna, motivating him to do more.

**_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_**

Mukuro sat up and gently raised Tsuna's head. "Tsunayoshi, that is enough. I do not want to stain your angelic face with something so dirty. Tsuna was about to protest before Mukuro lifted a finger to his mouth shushing him. "Let me have this one request for now Tsunayoshi." Tsuna nodded and stood up stripping from his shirt and pants feeling Mukuro's eyes travel his body as each article of clothing left his body. This time Mukuro gently touched and caressed Tsuna's body cherishing the brunettes small sighs and moans.

Tsuna pushed Mukuro to lay on the bed again and rubbed his erection on Mukuro's gasping with the contact. Mukuro opened the drawer of the bed side table coated himself and prepared Tsuna. Tsuna gasped at the warm tingling sensation as the fingers entered his entrance. The sensation so different from the first time,whereas Mukuro seemed in a hurry the first time this time he was taking his time and letting Tsuna enjoy himself too.

**_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_**

**_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_**

Tsuna feeling prepared enough took Mukuro's length and positioned himself. Tsuna relaxed and slowly began taking him when he thought it could not fit anymore he relaxed and forcefully pushed earning a moan from himself and Mukuro. He began moving slightly in order to test whether or not it hurt making Mukuro moan with each movement Tsuna made. Tsuna began moving more confidently as the pain subsided earning him continuous moans from his partner. Losing control Mukuro began moving along with Tsuna. The brunette's sight became slightly blurred as he felt Mukuro touch a place inside him. "More...faster...please," begged Tsuna. Deciding that Tsunayoshi had done enough Mukuro took control making sure to hit the spot that made Tsuna moan the loudest. The room was full of the consistent sound of skin slamming against each other and the moans coming from both Tsuna and Mukuro. The sound of their release came soon after with the name of their lovers leaving their lips. Tsuna laid next to Mukuro hugging his torso in their post coital bliss.

**_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_**

"I love you Mukuro," Tsuna whispered as he fell asleep. Tsuna did not see Mukuro's eyes widen and the brief smile that adorned his face followed by a frown and the guilt that coursed through Mukuro's body.

**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**

Mukuro had fallen in love with Tsuna the first time he appeared in his memory dream world. Tsuna though still very childish and weak had a very good intuition and potential. He had cried for him and had even hugged him in an attempt to cheer him up. They would often meet in the memory dream world and Mukuro had learned to try his best to only show the memories that were the less traumatic ones. Tsuna would always ask how he was feeling making him feel as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Mukuro though continued with his facade of indifference towards the Vongola Boss and continuously teased the younger man as well as threaten him.

Mukuro realizing his growing weakness started to block Tsunayoshi in an attempt to separate himself from him. Yet, the Vongola Boss had gone and set him free from the Vendicare Prison.

Why did Tsunayoshi have to be so indiscriminately caring? Why did he have to be nice to him of all people. Someone who had tried to kill him and his friends. And why could Mukuro no matter how much he tried not kill him?

No matter what he did he could not stop the feelings that resurfaced when he thought or was in the presence of Tsunayoshi. Mukuro never dared to think that Tsuna could love him back. The Vongola had confessed his feelings but he still did not dare believe him. He would probably soon get over his crush and move on. Mukuro tried to make Tsuna leave him by treating him harshly and cruelly but he had come back and a part of him wanted to respond to his affections but Mukuro could not let Tsuna be tainted by him. He was not a good man. Tsuna deserved better. _  
><em>

_**You may be a sinner**_

**_But your innocence is mine_**

Tsuna did not know why or how but he just did. Maybe it was the Vongola intuition that made him realize that Mukuro was not that bad. It was not sympathy. He would never do that to Mukuro or himself. He just loved everything about him. His eyes,his body and even the hair. Yet, it wasn't just the physical he loved. He loved it when he would tease him or threaten him because he knew Mukuro cared for him. He loved his laugh and the way his eyes would light up when Chrome, Ken and Chikusa were praised. He loved how he was the only one who knew when Mukuro was lying and how the hairs on Tsuna's arm would stand up when he was around. He loved everything he did because it was Mukuro.

He knew Mukuro was a killer but so was he. Mukuro hated the mafia but so did he and the only reason why he was the Vongola boss was to protect the ones he cared about. Mukuro was a part of Tsuna just as Tsuna was a part of him; they were the one and the same. He just had to tell Mukuro and make him understand.

_**Trust me**_

"You can't be serious. Right?"

"Kufufu. I am Vongola. I resign as your guardian. My dear Chrome, Ken and Chikusa should be enough to replace me, no?"

"I do not accept it, Mukuro. Why are you doing this? You know I love you why do you not believe me."

Mukuro smirk disapeared, " It is because I believe you that I do this. You deserve better. I will just taint you. I am a murderer."

"I know you Mukuro better than you think. We are all murderers. Do you know how many lives I have taken with these hands. More than you know and not just that but I also make people kill. I am already tainted and you are actually purer than I. You hate but I know you also love and care. You are not as evil as you think you are. Please stay with me. Please..."

Mukuro walked to where Tsuna was standing and kissed him. " I know and I love you so much that sometimes I think that I am making this all up. I'm just an idiot."

"You are not and thank you for staying with me. We can work this out together."

_**You are the one**_


End file.
